The outer metal plate of the coachwork is connected to the inner metal plate by folding the flange section of the outer metal plate which projects beyond the upwardly standing flange of the inner metal plate over the flange of the inner metal plate. It takes two work cycles, that means edging by 90.degree. and subsequent folding; in practice these two work cycles are executed with different devices or, if required, by hand, calling for extensive manipulation of the coachwork metal plate.
Previously known from DE 44 18 684 A1 and DE 44 12 232 A1 are bordering processes and corresponding bordering devices for preliminary and finish bordering of coachwork parts, where a radially movable slide to establish a bordering union is provided at a pressing tool, the pre-bordering edge of which can be moved towards the outside to execute the subsequent finish bordering. Here, too, a bordering union of the parts is effected in a first transformation phase of the pressing tool by means of a pre-bordering edge of a movable slide; subsequently the slide moves radially towards the outside. In a second transformation phase of the pressing tool a second bordering tool with a bordering edge effects a finish bordering of the parts to be united.